Goodbye
by Weapon R
Summary: Don't own... Yet... Anyway, this is what happened after the Sephiroth and before that crappy 500 years later thing. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! FOURTY HOURS FOR THAT!!! WHAT ARE THEY THINKING!?!


Cloud stood in the City Of The Ancients. He knew exactly where he was going, as he made his way through the city, feeling its lineage pull on him in every direction. A hand grabbed his and he turned to see Tifa staring at him with an encouraging smile on her lips.  
  
"This will be my last good-bye to her," Cloud said, trying to convince himself more than Tifa.  
  
She simply nodded and walked next to him, hand in hand. Ever since Sephiroth had been defeated, and Holy had repelled Meteor, they had been nothing but busy.  
  
Reeve had named them all national heroes along with Wutai. Cloud and Barret had helped Cid fix the damaged parts of Highwind, and on the first day back to Villa Cloud, Tifa had suggested this little visit Aeirs.  
  
Cloud scratched the back of his head with his free hand, as they came to the lake, which Aeris laid in. Cloud still could fell her limp body float away from him, as she sunk to the bottom, her eyes close, yet he still felt their stare.  
  
"Could I do this alone, Tifa?" Cloud asked, and she smiled in return.  
  
"Of course," Tifa replied giving Cloud a small kiss on his cheek. "Take all the time you want."  
  
Cloud smiled back and kissed her on her softly on the lips. Turning, he then and entered the small caver where the lake was enclosed. He came to the crystal looking water that was somehow connected to the Lifestream and bent down. He ran his hand over the surface, causing a minute army of ripples to flow across the surface.  
  
"I miss you," he whispered. "I loved you, but I could not protect you. And for that, I shall always suffer."  
  
She loved you too. A voice responded and Cloud drew his giant blade and began scanning the area. But she wants you to know, that you did not fail her. A figure stooped next to him and Cloud turned to see Tseng, or a translucent image of Tseng sitting on his haunches next to him.  
  
Cloud was stunned a bit, but not surprised that Tseng would be here. He knew that the leader of the Turks felt a bond toward the Aeris. Tseng had looked out for her when she was at Shinra, and it was only natural.  
  
"I could have stopped Sephiroth had I moved quick enough," Cloud replied, looking into the cold waters.  
  
You are strong; I will give you that! Tseng responded. But you can't move faster than destiny.  
  
"DESTINY!" Cloud roared. "Are you saying that destiny did this!?!"  
  
Yes, Cloud. Destiny called to me and I answered its call, so that you could live. A new voice answered and Cloud almost fell into the lake as he saw Aeris walking across its water toward him. Because I loved you. And everybody else is the reason I answered its call. Sephiroth never did me in. The planet needed me in a different way, and I went to it. And you did the other part. You stopped him from the outside, while I did my work on the inside.  
  
Cloud stood, finding himself face to face with her. She bent forward, and kissed him lightly on the lips, and pulled back. Cloud, I am safe, and happy. Tseng is with me, as is my mother and father. I want you to be happy. Tifa LOVES you more than I ever did. She NEEDS you more than I ever will. Dedicate your life to making her happy.  
  
"I shall never forget you," Cloud replied lighter than a whisper. "I will always remember you."  
  
I should hope so. I thank you Cloud, with all my heart and soul. Aeris replied, and then ran her hand along his cheek. She let go, and holding Tseng's hand, began walking across the lake, disappearing slowly with every step.  
  
Cloud smiled and turned. He left the cavern, joined Tifa, and kissed her harder than he had ever done so to anyone he had ever known. Watching her blush gave him a feeling that almost made him erupt with happiness. The two of them left, went back to Villa Cloud, and prepared for their long lives together.  
  
* * *  
  
Another shimmering figure watched Cloud leave. His silver hair shone even brighter now as he hid in the shadows, where he felt best. His eyes glowed green still and his skin was still as pale. Still, the Masamune lay at his side, for it had died along with him.  
  
The only thing that had changed was that on his face, was no longer a showing of pain, confusion, or hate. He no longer heard his insane half mother, Jenova calling out to him to destroy. But he had met Lucrecia, and she did except him very warmly. He was free! Thank you Cloud. He whispered, feeling the last weight that held him down, leave. He then turned and began walking away, slowly disappearing as he did so. 


End file.
